In The Name Of Love
by Invader Jubei
Summary: Scream in panty soiling terror!! It is finished!! The last chapter is up!! See what happens to the IZ gang!! Will Zim get to Kal in time? Does Gir save the day? Read and find out!!!
1. Zim has a what?!?!?

A/N Uck, mornings, UCK! It's 5:23 am, and of course, I haven't slept! But I did read a couple of good fics! One was an anternate ending to Hannibal *Much better than the "other"ending, and one Hey Arnold fic. Really sweet. *I don't know why, but I'd like to see Helga and Arnold get together. OMG, I actually watched a non Zim nicktoon. Don't worry, this was before Zim. I swear I'm not a traitor. ^_^  
  
Tak: *looking around the room from his cage* Hey, did she go to sleep?  
  
Buddy: *hears "The end of the world" start over on repeat* No, but she's been playing that SHIT ALL MORNING!  
  
Jubei: *coming down the stairs* Nope, I'm right here and ready to write! I just needed a refill on my chocolate moo! *glares at Buddy* And don't YOU get any ideas! This is MY chocolate moo! MINE!!  
  
Buddy: *sigh*  
  
Snow: Can I have a smoke?  
  
Jubei: Bite me!!  
  
Snow: Will I get a cigarette?  
  
Jubei: Um.....NO!!  
  
Snow: Well fuck you then!  
  
Jubei: No, fuck yourself, you'll get more pussy!  
  
Buddy and Tak: *sigh and shake their heads* Humans...  
  
  
  
I'll Do It For You  
  
  
  
The bright lights of the plane hanger were blinding. Zim squinted as he lay strapped down on the autopsy table. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how this mess had got started.  
  
Jubei: Flashback time!  
  
Buddy: Oh, god no...  
  
Zim's green head drooped toward his desk as he and the rest of the class listened to Ms. Bitters drone on about how they were all doomed. It was 2:55. Five more minutes. He could handle it. Or he could have if Dib hadn't been staring at him all day. He just about couldn't take it. After class was over, after all the child worms ran for their houses, he was going to grab that little bastard, Dib and scream that if he keeps staring at me, I'm going to hit him so hard his grandchildren will be born bruised. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone rushed outside. Dib stopped as he got out the doors to wait for Gaz as he did every day. Zim found him leaning against the guard rail.  
  
Zim: *Grabbing Dib by the shoulders* Look Dib-worm, if you don't stop glaring at me during class, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no escape!  
  
Dib: *staring up at the sky* You know, I was just thinking, it's such a nice day. Don't you think, Zim?  
  
Zim was confused and pushed Dib back.  
  
Zim: Did you not hear what I said? I said if you don't sto...  
  
He trailed off when he realized that Dib wasn't even listenting to him.  
  
Zim: What is wrong with you, Dib human? Have you the brain worms??  
  
Dib: *laughing* No, I was just thinking how funny your face is going to look when I show you this.  
  
He pulled a picture from his trenchcoat and handed it to Zim. He took the picture and stared at it in horror.  
  
Zim: *Eyes as wide as they could get* No, this can't be...  
  
Dib: *smirking* What's the matter Zim? Maybe you recognize someone in that picture? Hmmm?  
  
Zim: But....how?  
  
Dib: A funny story really. You see, a couple of days ago, I noticed a large crater-like hole in the park, so I went over to investigate. It seemed to have been caused by a meteor, but when I didn't find so much as a space rock, I began to think it was some sort of spacecraft. After searching the park, I found several small peices of an unknown metal. I searched some more and found what looked like your ship. I thought you had crashed in the park and tried to stash it until you could get it working again. I was about to leave when I heard a sound coming from inside the ship. I pried apart enough of the metal to get inside, and I found...well, I think you know the rest.  
  
Zim stared at the picture of a Irken, smaller than Zim, tied to a chair and gagged. His lip began to quivver at the picture he held. A look of pure pain took over his face and he looked up at Dib, trying not to let the tears run down his face.  
  
Zim: What do you hope to accomplish with this, Dib? Are you trying to get information from him? He can barely talk. He's a fucking child for Irk's sake! What kind of twisted fuck are you?  
  
Dib: I don't want information, Zim. I want you. In exchange, I will release the kid.  
  
Zim: And if I refuse?  
  
Dib: The next time you'll see him will be with his insides strewn across an autopsy table.  
  
Zim winced at the thought.  
  
Zim: And just how do you know that I even know who this is?  
  
Dib: Well, he may not be able to talk much, but he can say one word...Zim.  
  
Zim silently cursed himself for teaching him that as his first word.  
  
Zim: You give me 24 hours. You'll Have my decision tomarrow at 3:00.  
  
Dib: Fine.  
  
Zim: One condition. I want to see him. Alive or the deal's off.  
  
Dib: Name a time.  
  
Zim: Right now.  
  
The two walked toward Dib's house. Once they got there, Dib blindfolded Zim and led him down to his underground lab. This was his father's old lab, so Dib had started using it. Once inside the lab, Dib removed the blindfold. Zim blinked and looked around. He saw what he was looking for in the corner of the room, still tied to the chair and gagged. He ran over but about a yard before he reached the chair, a strong electrical charge knocked him to the ground.  
  
Dib: Oh, did I mention that he's surrounded by an invisible electric fence?  
  
Zim got as close as he could without being shocked. and knelt down and began to shake as he looked at the little Irken. His eyes were closed.  
  
Dib: Oh, isn't this touching?  
  
Zim whipped around to face Dib, trying not to let the pain he felt show.  
  
Zim: Ungag him...now.  
  
Dib complied.  
  
Zim: Kal, can you hear me? Wake up!  
  
Kal slowly opened an eye and saw Zim. He smiled from ear to ear. *so to speak*  
  
Zim tried to smile.  
  
Zim: Hey, are you okay?  
  
Kal nodded.  
  
Zim: How did you get here?  
  
Kal: Da Tawwest.  
  
Zim: The Tallest? Why would they do that?  
  
Kal: To see you.  
  
Zim: You wanted to see me? So you told the Tallest and they sent you here? What were they thinking, sending a child to a hostile planet such as this?  
  
Kal: Time to go now?  
  
Zim tried not to cry.  
  
Zim: I'm sorry little guy, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. But don't worry! I'll think of a way to get you out of here, I promise. Okay, can you be a brave little guy till then?  
  
Kal looked disapointed, but then looked at Zim and smiled.  
  
Kal: Okay, I'll be bwave.  
  
Zim: Great. I gotta go away for a little while, but I'll come back tomarrow for you, okay? Until then, *pointing to Dib* uncle Dib is going to take real good care of you.  
  
Kal: Okay.  
  
Zim: Okay, bye little guy.  
  
Kal: Bye bye.  
  
Zim turned to glare at Dib.  
  
Zim: If anything happens to him in the next 24 hours, the deal is off!  
  
Dib: Deal.  
  
Zim turned to leave, but then heard Kal's little voice from the corner of the room call out.  
  
Kal: I wuv you daddy.  
  
Zim swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
Zim: I love you too.  
  
Dib: Daddy? Oooh, this is better than I thought!  
  
He led Zim outside.  
  
Dib: Remember Zim, 24 hours.  
  
He lsammed the door behind him, leaving Zim standing on the front porch. He sat down on the step to think, but just the thought of Kal tied up in that human's basement was too much and a loud sob escaped his throat as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
Gaz was walking home from detention about this time and noticed Zim was sitting on her stoop.  
  
Gaz: You know if Dib catches you here...  
  
She trailed off when she noticed he was crying.  
  
Gaz: *sounding concerned* What's wrong? What happened?  
  
Zim: *in between sobs* He took Kal! Your brother, your bastard brother took Kal! And now I don't...I just don't know what to do!!  
  
Gaz: whoa, slow down, who is Kal?  
  
Zim: My son.  
  
Gaz looked shocked.  
  
Gaz: Your son?! You have a son?  
  
Zim: *sniff* Yes, I have a son. And now your brother is demanding that I give myself up or he's...he's gonna...  
  
He trailed off at the thought of what Dib would do to Kal if he didn't turn himself over to him.  
  
Gaz: Oh my god. What are you going to do?  
  
Zim: I don't know. Is their anyway to break into that underground lab of his?  
  
Gaz: Doubtful. He has access codes around every turn down there. But I'll try to find a way. How much time do you have?  
  
Zim: Until 3 tomarrow.  
  
Gaz: Okay, I'll get started. I would try to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Zim: It might be a good idea not to mention that you know, or he might lock it down even tighter.  
  
Gaz: Okay. Don't worry, Zim. You'll get him back.  
  
She bent down and hugged Zim, then went into the house. Zim stood up.  
  
Zim: First thing's first. I have to call The Tallest.  
  
WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO? THEY'RE JERKS, ZIM! OH WELL! WILL ZIM THINK OF A PLAN IN TIME TO SAVE KAL? OR WILL HE HAVE TO GIVE HIMSELF UP TO DIB? READ TO FIND OUT!!  
  
End of chapter 1!! What did ya think? Let me know! 


	2. Dib's victory

Jubei: Here it is, the second chapter! Sorry to make you wait so long.  
  
Buddy: *sarcasticly* Yeah those few hours must have been hell.  
  
Jubei: Well, it's not my fault I can't sleep! So what else am I suppose to do? My homework?  
  
Buddy: LMFAO! Yeah, that'll happen!  
  
Jubei: I'm just full of so many good ideas tonight!  
  
Buddy: You're full of...  
  
Jubei: Watch it!  
  
  
  
The computer screen buzzed for a few moments until an image of the Tallest appeared. Zim glared at them.  
  
Red: Uh, Zim, did we tell you to only check in every year or so?  
  
Zim: You have no idea of the mistake you have made, do you?  
  
Purple: What are you talking about?  
  
Zim: I must know, what was going through your minds when you decided to send Kal here...by himself?  
  
Red: Why, did something happen?  
  
Zim: Yes, something did happen! What did you expect?  
  
Purple: What happened?  
  
Zim: Oh nothing, he was just captured by a human!  
  
Red: *glaring at Purple* See, I told you that wasn't a good idea!  
  
Purple: Hey, the kid wouldn't shutup! He kept saying, "Where's daddy, where's daddy?" What were we suppose to do?  
  
Zim: Maybe call me and give me a heads up first!  
  
Purple: That probably would have been a good idea.  
  
Zim: What am I suppose to do? He's in the clutches of that awful Dib human!  
  
Red: How should we know?  
  
Zim: A fat lot of help you two are! Thank you for ruining my entire life and possibly getting me killed!  
  
The screen went black.  
  
Zim sat down to think. He heard a knocking on his door, but ignored it. The door slowly opened and Gaz poked her head in.  
  
Gaz: Hey.  
  
Zim: ...  
  
Gaz: Still haven't thought of anything yet?  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
Gaz: Maybe I can help.  
  
Zim: If you wish.  
  
They sat down on the couch to think. Hours passed and still neither of them had any ideas. It was getting late and Gaz was nodding off.  
  
Zim: *tapping Gaz on the shoulder to wake her* Maybe you should head home. It's really late.  
  
Gaz: No, I want to help.  
  
Zim: Well, no offense but you aren't much help to me while you're alseep.  
  
Gaz: Sorry, I'm awake, I'm awake!  
  
Zim: I can't think of a damn thing! I guess I know what I'm going to have to do.  
  
Gaz: No, don't give up yet, you'll think of something. Just think.  
  
Zim: I'm concentrating too hard on this. My best ideas come to me when I'm not thinking about them. I need something to take my mind off of this.  
  
Gaz: Why don't you go lie down and rest, maybe you'll think of something then.  
  
Zim: Perhaps you're right.  
  
He got up off the couch and headed upstairs to bed. Gaz stayed downstairs just in case she thought of something. It had been a few hours since Zim went upstairs and Gaz was worried that he may have fallen alseep, so she went up to check on him.  
  
Gaz: *knocking softly on the open door of Zim's bedroom* Are you sleeping?  
  
Zim: No, still thinking.  
  
Gaz: And...?  
  
Zim: Nothing.  
  
Gaz: I'm really sorry, Zim but I can't think of anything either.  
  
Zim: Gaz, why are you helping me?  
  
Gaz: I don't know really. I just feel that my brother has gone too far this time. Or maybe...  
  
Zim: Maybe what?  
  
Gaz: Zim, this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but recently, I've kinda been having these feelings for you, and I don't really know what they meen.  
  
Zim didn't really know what to say. He had always thought that Gaz dispised him for that day when it was raining when he picked her up and used her as an umbrella.  
  
Zim: Um, uh...  
  
Gaz: You don't have to say anything, I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me...  
  
Zim: Um, well, the thing is, I think I do.  
  
Gaz: Really?  
  
Zim: I think so, I mean I really am grateful to you for helping me with this, although even combined we're still both pretty useless. Heh heh! I guess what I'm trying to say is, that, yeah, I really like you.  
  
Gaz: I'm so glad you feel that way, I was really worried there. Maybe we should get back to the task at hand though.  
  
Zim: Yeah. What I need is something to take my mind off this for a while.  
  
Gaz: Um, I think I may know how to take your mind off it.  
  
Zim: Oh yeah, okay what's your ide.....  
  
He was cut off by Gaz pressing her lips to his. He was surprised to say the least. When the kiss ended, Zim had a "wow" look on his face. Gaz laughed.  
  
Zim: Well that definetly worked, but it wasn't long enough. *he smirked slyly*  
  
Gaz climbed into bed next to Zim and cuddled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.  
  
*...Later, in the morning...*  
  
Zim was awoke by Gaz murmuring something in her sleep. He rubbed his face and looked around, then down at Gaz. She stirred and opened an eye.  
  
Gaz: Morning.  
  
Zim: Good morning....Oh SHIT!! What time is it?  
  
Gaz looked at her watch.  
  
Gaz: Uh, 1 pm!  
  
Zim flew out of bed, struggling to get dressed.  
  
Zim: I have two hours!! I'm never going to think of anything in 2 hours!! What am I going to do!?!?!  
  
Gaz: I don't know!! I don't know!!  
  
Zim: *sigh* I going to have to give myself up.  
  
Gaz: No, you can't do that, he'll send you to roswell and have scientists disect you!!  
  
Zim: It's my only choice, Gaz! I don't like it, but it's my only choice.  
  
Gaz's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Zim: Come on, It'll be okay. I can handle myself. I'll escape and be fine, you'll see.  
  
They both knew that wasn't true.  
  
Gaz: I'm really going to miss you.  
  
Zim: I'll miss you too. But at least we still have two hours together.  
  
Gaz grabbed Zim and hugged him tightly, like she was never going to let go.  
  
Zim: It'll be okay, it'll be okay.  
  
He repeated. He didn't want Gaz to worry about him.  
  
When there two hours were up, they both walked to Dib's house. Zim knocked on the door. Dib answered.  
  
Dib: Well...?  
  
Zim: Let Kal go and you can have me, I won't fight you.  
  
Dib: Alright then. I am glad to see that you came to your senses. Face it, humans are just a superior species.  
  
The three went down into Dib's lab. Kal lay in the corner, alseep. He wasn't tied up anymore. Dib must have anticipated Zim's decision.  
  
Zim: Can I just say goodbye to Kal first?  
  
Dib: Fine, just hurry up, the bus to Roswell leaves in a half hour.  
  
Zim walked over to Kal, who lay curled up on the floor and gently shook him. He yawned and looked up at Zim.  
  
Kal: Daddy, youw back! We can go home now?  
  
Zim: Yeah, sure pal, you can go home now.  
  
Kal: And you too?  
  
Zim: Well, I can't go with you. I just come by to say goodbye.  
  
Kal: Goodbye? Whewe aw you going?  
  
Zim: Just on a little trip.  
  
Kal: wiw I evo see you again?  
  
Zim: Sure. Sure you will, kid. You know goodbyes aren't forever.  
  
Kal: Okay. Then, goodbye daddy. I wuv you.  
  
Zim: Yeah, I love you too.  
  
Dib: If you're all done having a Kodak moment, can we go now, please.  
  
Zim: One more second.  
  
He turned to Gaz  
  
Zim: Can I ask you a favor?  
  
Gaz: Of course.  
  
Zim: Can you, uh, maybe take care of Kal for me? I mean, he won't have anyone after, uh, you know.  
  
Gaz: What about his mother?  
  
Zim: She died when he was about a year old.  
  
Gaz: Of course I'll take care of him for you.  
  
Zim hugged her then went over to Kal.  
  
Zim: Guess what! *He tried to sound excited*  
  
Kal: What?!  
  
Zim: See that nice girl over there? Well, she's going to watch you while I'm gone, okay?  
  
Kal got up and ran to Gaz  
  
Kal: Okay!  
  
Zim: *he lowered his voice so Kal wouldn't hear* If he asks about me, wait till he's a little older, then you can tell him what really happened.  
  
Gaz just nodded.  
  
He turned to Dib.  
  
Zim: Alright, you've got what you want, so take me away.  
  
THERE IS A TWIST RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER YOU'LL NEVER SEE COMING! STAY TUNED ZIM FANS FOR CHAPTER THREE! 


	3. What a total BITCH!!

Jubei: *typing* Hehe heh heh! The'll never see THIS coming!!  
  
Buddy: She's got that look in her eyes again.  
  
Tak: We're in for a looooong night!  
  
Snow: Um, Jubei? I think you've crossed over to the bad place again.  
  
Jubei: No, must...finish...new...chapter!! You, *points to Buddy* Wench! Fetch me a Shasta Cola! *Yes, I am cheap, I buy crappy genaric cola*  
  
Buddy: Um, I would, but it's the whole no thumbs thing, so unless you want your pop with teath holes in the sides, then I suggest you get it yourself.  
  
Jubei: But I must write! Snow, fetch me a soda and I shall grant you one wish.  
  
Snow runs upstairs and rushes back down, tossing a soda at me.  
  
Snow: My wish is for you to stop these insane stories and go to sleep!  
  
Jubei: ...Denied.  
  
When we last left our little Zim, he was giving himself up to Dib in exchange for his son. Let's see what happens...  
  
Zim: Alright, you can have me.  
  
A look of pure evil crossed Dib's face and he smirked.  
  
Dib: I think I'd rather have the both of you.  
  
With that, Gaz picked up Kal and walked over to her brother.  
  
Zim's eyes widened then squinted to glare at Dib and his perfect plan.  
  
Zim: Miserable human! It was all a trick! Gaz was working for you the whole time!  
  
Gaz: Sorry Zim. *She didn't sound too sorry*  
  
Zim: But, why?  
  
Just then as if on cue, Dib pulled out a large box with the words "Game Slave Advance" printed on it.  
  
Zim: I see. Dib, this was not the deal! I held up my end, now hold up yours and let Kal go!  
  
Dib: Well, techniclly, I am holding up my end of the bargain. The deal was if you surrendered, then I would release Kal. It's not my fault you sent him into the care of someone working for me. That was YOUR mistake, Zim, not mine.  
  
The boy had done his homework.  
  
Zim: Gaz, all those things you said? And when we...um... was it all...?  
  
Gaz: Just part of the plan, Zimmy!  
  
Zim: I should have never let myself trust a human, you're all the same, sneaky little backstabbing worms!  
  
Gaz: Aw, Zim, it hurts me when you say those things, honestly. *Thank god for sarcasm*  
  
Zim: Well, the deal is off, Dib-worm! I am taking Kal. Now you can try and stop me, but you won't like what happens when you do! Do not tangle with Zim! Gaz, release my son!  
  
Gaz: *laughing* Oooh, I'm convinced!  
  
Dib: I was prepared for something like this happening.  
  
He pressed a small green button on the wall. A large metal cage quickly lowered around Zim.  
  
Zim: *grabbing the bars of the cage* Release me!! Relese me or suffer the wrath of ZIM!!  
  
Dib: No, I don't think I'll be doing that! Besides, it's almost time for our little trip to New Mexico!  
  
Zim: You've really sunk low this time!  
  
Dib ignored him.  
  
Dib: Gaz, I'm going upstairs to get everything ready. Watch him and the brat.  
  
Gaz: Sure.  
  
Dib walked upstairs. Once he was out of site, Zim tried pleading with Gaz.  
  
Zim: Gaz, You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. The Irken Armada will get suspicious after I haven't checked in for a long time and they'll...  
  
Gaz: Do what? Come after us? How are they going to know who to even look for?  
  
Zim realized using logic on her wasn't going to work, so he did the only thing he could think of that might work.  
  
Zim: Gaz, please, just take Kal and get out of here! Take him somewhere where Dib won't find him! Say he got out of your sight and the next thing you know, he was gone! Just please listen to me Gaz!  
  
Gaz: *looking up the stairs to make sure Dib wouldn't hear her* I'm sorry Zim, I really am. But he's my brother, he loves me and he needs my help.  
  
Zim: Wake up Gaz, he doesn't love you, he's just using you to get to me! Gaz, please, you have to listen to me...  
  
Dib: *coming back down the stairs* Well, well, well, trying your little mind games on my sister, eh? Nice try, but just for that, I think you should be punished.  
  
He walked to the corner of the room and picked up a rather large katana.  
  
Dib: Give me the kid.  
  
Gaz: What are you going to do?  
  
Zim: I'm going to teach the alien a lesson. Besides, Rosewell only needs one LIVE alien specimen.  
  
Dib grabbed Kal and sat him down on a stool. He brought up the katana so that the point was just barely touching his neck. Kal whimpered.  
  
Zim: NO DIB, PLEASE!  
  
Dib: Oh what, Zim? Does that upset you?  
  
Zim: Dib, please, if you must kill something right now, then kill me, just leave Kal alone!!!  
  
Dib: Oh, well isn't that heroic. But, you see, killing Kal will cause you much more pain!  
  
*Ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
Dib: *putting down the sword* Dammit! 


	4. Rosewell, Autopsy Tables and Traitors

Dib picked up the phone and twirled the cord in his finger.  
  
Dib: Hello? Yes, this is he. Actually I have double the order, so to speak. But I'm afraid my price has just doubled as well. Yes, we're right on schedule, heading for the bus station now. I will. *click*  
  
Dib threw down his katana is anger. He walked up to Zim's cage.  
  
Dib: You are both soooo lucky that they want you both alive. But, if I have any trouble with either of you, *He pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans and aimed it at Kal's head* need I remind you of the consequences?  
  
Zim: You sick fuck, you've seen too many sci-fi movies!  
  
Dib: No Zim, movies don't create phychos, movies make phychos more creative!  
  
He pulled out a rather small dog carrier and opened Zim's cage, with the gun still aimed at Kal.  
  
Dib: Get in! And if I hear one fucking word from you while we are on that bus, I swear I'll shoot him.  
  
Zim complied, being left with no other options. The bus ride to Rosewell went without incident.  
  
Bus Driver: Next stop, Rosewell, New Mexico.  
  
Dib: That's us.  
  
They all got off the bus and started walking toward a large plane hanger. Two men were standing at the gate.  
  
1st Man: Agent Mothman, glad to see your trip went smoothly.  
  
Dib: Thank you gentalmen. And now, without further ado, I present to you, the aliens.  
  
Dib opened the door to the dog carrier and grabbed Zim by the collar. Gaz handed the second man Kal.  
  
Dib: Move it!! On your feet, Zim!  
  
Dib grinned as he jammed the gun barrel into Zim's back and forced him forward following the two men into the hanger. Once inside, Zim was strapped down on a metal table. He couldn't see where they were taking Kal, but it didn't matter to him anymore. There was no way out of this. Dib had won. One of the men grabbed a large needle from a tray and stuck it into Zim's arm, causing him to fall alseep immedietly.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Dib: I feel great Gaz! I finally won! I finally stopped Zim's evil plot to destroy earth!!  
  
Gaz: *not really paying attention* Yeah, sure feels good.  
  
Dib: You don't sound too excited. What's wrong?  
  
Gaz: I dunno, I just feel like I betrayed him.  
  
Dib: You did betray him! That was the idea! So what if he loved you? He's an alien for god sake! He deserves to be where he is!  
  
Gaz: I guess. Uh, I'm going to go buy a new game for my GS Advance, okay?  
  
Dib: Alright, see ya, Gaz!  
  
Gaz walked out of the hotel room and shut the door behind her.  
  
*A while later...*  
  
Whatever the man had shot Zim with was wearing off. He looked around and blinked at the bright lights. I guess this is about where you came in. He was still a little dazed from the drugs, but he could make out two figures in white coats looking over him. Occasionaly, one would mumble something incoherant to the other, but Zim couldn't understand what they were saying. One of the figures took a scalpel from the tray and brought it down toward Zim's stomach. It cut into him as he screamed. Then, he recognized a voice coming from the back of the room.  
  
Unknown voice: Gentalmen! Take a break! I'd like to have a word alone with the alien, if you don't mind.  
  
Two men: Of course, Agent Mothman. we'll be in the next room if you need us.  
  
Unknown Voice: Very good, close the door behind you.  
  
Once the two men were gone, Zim saw the unknown figure hover over him. They were wearing an all white doctor's uniform, covering the mouth and most of the head. The only part that wasn't covered were the eyes, framed in huge round glasses. Zim guessed who it was.  
  
Zim: *trying not to scream in pain* What do you want, Dib? You have already won, just let me die in peace, will you?  
  
Gaz: *throwing off her discuise* You are not going to die! Not if I can help it!  
  
Zim: Gaz?! But, what are you...?  
  
Gaz: Don't worry about that now! I need some gauze! Oh good, here's some! I'll have you fixed up in no time and we can get Kal and get out of here!  
  
Zim: I have to know, what made you change your mind?  
  
Gaz: Well, I remembered how you didn't make fun of me when I said I had feelings for you.  
  
Zim: I thought that was a lie?  
  
Gaz: Yeah I thought so too.  
  
Zim was starting to realize that he wasn't going to die just yet. After Gaz had gotten the straps off, he reached up and hugged her.  
  
Zim: Thank you! Thank you so very much!  
  
Gaz: Yeah yeah! We can hug later, right now, we gotta go find Kal!  
  
Dib: NO I don't think you'll be doing that! You traitor!  
  
Dib pointed the gun directly at Zim.  
  
Dib: Fuck the money! This will be much more rewarding!  
  
He fired.  
  
  
  
OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?! EVEN I DON'T KNOW!! GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! I KNOW, THE SUSPENSE IT KILLING ME TOO!! 


	5. Don't be dead, don't be dead

Jubei: I just drew a really cute picture of Zim and Kal together! *squee*  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The bullet him Zim right in the chest. He fell to the ground. Gaz dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
Gaz: *Glaring at Dib* What have you done?  
  
Dib dropped the gun.  
  
Gaz: Zim, Zim open your eyes! Talk to me, Zim!  
  
Zim slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gaz.  
  
Zim: Gaz, promise me...  
  
Gaz: What?  
  
Zim: Take care of Kal.  
  
Gaz: No, because you're going to! You're going to be fine!  
  
Zim reached up and stroked Gaz's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
Zim: Gaz, I love you.  
  
He eyes filled with tears.  
  
Gaz: No, no, you are not going to die, dammit! You're going to be fine, just hang on, I'll get some help!  
  
Zim's hand dropped weakly to the ground  
  
Zim: You know, it's funny, it doesn't even hurt.  
  
With those last words, Zim's eyes closed. Gaz took his hand in hers and let a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
Gaz: *in a whisper* I love you Zim. I love you.  
  
Dib stood, mortified at what he had just done.  
  
Dib: Gaz, I was only trying to scare him, I didn't mean....  
  
Gaz stood up and wiped the blood from her hands.  
  
Gaz: Well, Dib, I hope you are quite happy with yourself. Your weird little obsession with Zim has turned you into a murderer! Zim is dead because of you!  
  
Dib: It wasn't suppose to be like this!  
  
Gaz slowly leaned down and picked up the gun.  
  
Gaz: No. It wasn't.  
  
She aimed and fired. A shot hit Dib suare in the forehead. The impact of the bullet sent him flying aross the hanger. She threw the gun to the ground and sat down next to Zim and sobbed.  
  
Gaz: Oh...fuck. Zim, I'm sorry! Please wake up now!! You have to wake up!! What the fuck am I suppose to do without you!! Please wake up!!!  
  
Dib: Ow, dammit, that really hurt!  
  
She turned to see Dib across the hanger, standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
Gaz: *thinking to herself* That shot should have killed him. What the hell is going on?  
  
Dib: I mean shit, Gaz, at least give me a little warning before trying that again.  
  
Gaz: Why aren't you dead?  
  
Dib stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
Dib: Uh...  
  
He picked up the gun from the ground and opened up the cargridge.  
  
Dib: They aren't the right bullets, they're just blanks with red paint in them. I must have grabbed the wrong ammo.  
  
Zim overheard their conversation and sat up.  
  
Zim: Only you, a complete moron would load the wrong bullets! And look what you fuckin' did to my uniform!  
  
Gaz: Zim you're alive!  
  
Zim: Yeah, imagine that!  
  
Gaz grabbed him and bear hugged him. He thought he would pass out from lack of oxegen.  
  
Dib: Zim, I'm really sorry! I never meant...well, no hard feelings, right?  
  
Zim: You do relaize I will have to destroy you for this.  
  
Suddenly, they heard sirens aproaching the hanger.  
  
Gaz: Shit, one of those guys must have called the police.  
  
Zim stood up and looked around.  
  
Zim: We need to find Kal! Dib, where did they take him?  
  
Dib: I don't know!  
  
Zim took off running toward a door, leading to another part of the hanger. Gaz followed him. Dib just stood there. He was still a little freaked out from being shot. Wouldn't you be?  
  
Gaz: Zim, where are you going?  
  
Zim: I am going to find my son!!  
  
A?N OOOOOOOHHH, suspensful, no? Well, don't worry, the next chapter is the last! Just be patient! 


	6. It finally ends

Jubei: What the hell is wrong with people these days?  
  
Buddy: I wouldn't know, being a dog and all.  
  
Jubei: I mean, god, some people are just so fucking irritating it makes me want to scream!  
  
Buddy: Oh god, you're going to vent now, aren't you?  
  
Jubei: ...yes, yes I am. Okay, first of all, this is to all of you people writing on the "Save Zim" discussion board, ZIM IS CANCELLED, IT'S NOT COMING BACK! NO AMOUNT OF LETTERS WITH BRING IT BACK! GET! OVER!!! IT!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T YELL AT ME JUST FOR TELLING YOU BAKAS THE TRUTH! I'M SORRY IT GOT CANCELLED, I REALLY AM, BUT IT'S NOT JHONEN'S JOB TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED 24/7, EVENTUALLY, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO AMUSE YOURSELVES!! I MEAN, DID YOU EVER TAKE INTO CONCIDERATION HOW JHONEN FEELS ABOUT ZIM? HE SAID HE'D RATHER BE SHOT IN THE HEAD THAN CONTINUE ZIM!! SO LEAVE THE POOR MAN, AND NICKELODEON ALONE!! IT'S NOT THERE JOB TO CATER TO YOUR EVERY WHIM!! AS SAD AS IT IS, THE FACT IS ZIM IS JHONEN'S UNWANTED BASTARD CHILD!!! SO ENOUGH ALREADY FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!! *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly* Well, I feel halfway better, now for the second helping of hot, steamy bitching. This is to all you people that flame stories. UM, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE A BETTER STORY THEN DO IT, BUT DON'T BASH ON MY STORY JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE FORMAT! YES, I KNOW THE FORMAT SUCKS, BUT EXCUSE ME FOR NOT REVISING IT A THOUSAND TIMES. I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT. UNLIKE A LOT OF YOU BAKAS, I HAVE TO GO TO SKOOL, DO HOMEWORK, CLEAN THE HOUSE, DO LAUNDRY, WORK PLUS A SHITLOAD MORE! I AM LUCKY TO EVEN FIND TIME TO WRITE. THANK GOD FOR INSOMNIA! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FUCKING STORY, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Woo, that feels better!  
  
Buddy: *pulls the ear plugs out* Huh? Did you say something?  
  
Jubei: *sigh* nevermind, on with chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Zim sprinted down a dark corridor. He had no idea where he was going and his side was causing him a great deal of pain from where one of the scientists had cut him. He cupped his hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding, which was growing worse with every step.  
  
The flouresent lights that hung from the ceiling flickered and cast long mis-shapen shadows down the deserted hall. Still, Zim kept running. He could hear the sirens of the squad cars outside. A look of desperation took over his face as he flung open every door he passed and peered inside. They were all empty. His choked screams echoed in the halls as he called out to Kal, hoping to hear a response. He stopped running and listened for Kal's voice, but all he heard was the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned to face the direction the sound was coming from and saw Gaz. She saw him and slowed her pace. They were both panting and gasping for breath. Finally Gaz spoke.  
  
Gaz: I...I think I know where Kal is. Dib, he said that he's probably in the next hanger over. But there are cops everywhere, so I don't know how we could get over there without being seen.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard another voice echoing through the corridor.  
  
Dib: I might have an idea.  
  
Zim spun around to face Dib upon hearing his voice. He shook his head and glarred at him with eyes full of pain.  
  
Zim: You must think I'm a complete idiot. I am not falling for yet another one of your human tricks.  
  
Dib: It's no trick. If you want Kal back, follow me.  
  
Zim looked to Gaz, who simply shrugged her shoulders, then back to Dib. He sighed and nodded. With that, Dib took off running down the dark hall. Zim and Gaz followed.  
  
Dib continued to run until he came to a large, metallic door. It was extremely heavy, but with all of their strenths combined, they were able to pry it open. It opened and revealed a long, spiral staircase. Dib headed down first, then turned and motioned for Zim and Gaz to follow. They complied and carefully made their way to the bottom.  
  
Zim: Where are we, what is this place?  
  
Zim looked around in awe at the cement walls of the underground tunnel.  
  
Dib: These tunnels were put in back when the first UFO crashed here. They were used to transport the aliens so no one would see them.  
  
Zim: I must have missed that in the broshure.  
  
The three ran down the cement caverns until they came to another spiral staircase going up. Dib sprinted up the stairs with Zim and Gaz right behind him. They came to another metal door and pushed it open. Zim's eyes darted back and forth at the multitude of doors.  
  
Zim: How the hell are we supposed to know which room he's in?  
  
Dib looked around and inspected the doors. This hanger was the same as the previous one, but Dib was still unsure where they would have put Kal. Suddenly, he was startled by the sound of ZIm screaming down the hall.  
  
Zim: KAL!!!!  
  
Dib smacked him in the arm to silence him.  
  
Dib: Shut UP! We don't want everyone to know we're here. Now, I think the holding room is this way.  
  
with that, Dib turned and ran down the hall. Zim groaned and followed.  
  
Zim: This human had better know what he's doing.  
  
Gaz: I'm pretty sure he does.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He turned to her and smiled. Dib had stopped running and turned around to see what was taking them so long.  
  
Dib: Eeew, gross. I don't want to see that!  
  
Gaz and Zim both let out a small laugh and continued down the hall.  
  
They finally got to the large, open area that Dib refurred to as a "holding room". In the middle there was a small, stainless steel table and strapped to it was a small Irken child. Zim was estatic. He ran over to the table and began to unfasten the straps. Kal was alseep, but the movement of Zim undoing the straps woke him. He blinked a couple times, yawned and stared sleepily up at Zim.  
  
Kal: Daddy?  
  
Zim noticed he was awake and tears began to run down his face.  
  
Zim: Hey there. How ya doing?  
  
Kal: I'm okay, I just had...*yawn*...a long nap.  
  
Zim couldn't help but laugh as he undid the rest of Kal's straps. He lifted the little Irken off the table and carried him toward the door. Gaz grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Gaz: You can't go out there, there are cops everywhere!  
  
Zim stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
Zim: I've got an idea. It worked once, it should work again.  
  
He reached around to his utility pack and pulled out a microphone.  
  
Zim: Gir, come in Gir! Emergency!  
  
The microphone crackled before another voice was heard through it.  
  
Gir: Yeeeeeees?  
  
Zim: I'm in New Mexico, Gir, we need to be picked up!  
  
Gir: We?  
  
Zim: Me, Dib, Gaz and Kal. Bring the Voot Cruiser and hurry, there are earth law enforcement vehicles everywhere. We'll need a distraction.  
  
Gir. Yes, my master! I obey!!  
  
With that, the microphone went dead.  
  
Dib: How is he going to get in here and pick us up without us being seen.  
  
Just then, 3 white coated men ran into the room. The charged at Zim and Kal, but stopped short when they noticed a funny looking man in a black suit standing in front of them.  
  
Black Suit Man: Excuse me gentalmen, but I am afraid I must take these weather balloons back with me.  
  
1st White Suit Man: Those aren't weather balloons.  
  
Black Suit Man: Of course they are. I am from the earth government, err I mean the government and I must take these weather balloons back.  
  
2nd White Suit Man: What part of the goverment do you work for?  
  
The black suit man paused for a minute then pointed behind the other men.  
  
Black Suit Man: Look! A crop circle!!!  
  
Other men: Where? Where?  
  
While the white suit men were distracted, Zim headed for the exit and the others followed him.  
  
Dib: *whispering* Who is that guy?  
  
The back of the Black suit man opened and out slid Gir, flashing a "thumbs up" at Zim. Zim rolled his eyes and motioned for Gir to keep then distracted while they got to the Voot Cruiser.  
  
When they were all safely outside, Zim located the Cruiser, hidden behind a large bush. He and the others piled in, barely being able to shut the cockpit door. Zim wiggled his way to the ship's controls and started the ship. They took off with a loud "ka-boom" which caught everyone's attention. Zim didn't really care now, though. It wasn't like anyone was going to follow him.  
  
Inside the hanger, Gir heard the sound of the Cruiser taking off and flew out the top of the government man suit, screaming as his feet jets kicked in and he followed the ship into the sunset.  
  
Finally, they arrived back home. Once they landed, everyone piled out of the tiny Irken ship and tumbled onto Zim's front lawn. Gir landed shortly after and was rewarded with a taco for the good job he had done distracting the Rosewell humans. Zim sighed and was thankful that this whole ordeal was over. He walked over to where Gir was playing with Kal and scooped him up in a hug. Gaz looked at the two and smiled. Even Dib cracked a bit of a smile. Everything was back to normal. Just then, Zim remembered his vow.  
  
Zim: Hey Dib, didn't I promise I would kill you when we got back?  
  
Dib laughed nervously, but his laughter soon faded when he realized Zim wasn't kidding.  
  
Dib: Oh come on, you're not still mad about all that, are you?  
  
Zim just smiled that little devilish grin at Dib, who immedietly took of running down the street. Zim handed Kal to Gaz and chased after him, screaming.  
  
Zim: Come back here you lousey human stink beast!!  
  
Dib: HEEEEEEELLLLP!!!  
  
Gir chased after the two, screaming as he went.  
  
Gir: Why is his head so big? WHY is his head so big?  
  
Dib: My head's not biiiiiiiiig!  
  
A/N THE FRIKIN' END, DUDE!! HA HA! BUT DON'T BE SAD! I PLAN TO WRITE AN ALTERNATE ENDING IN THE NEAR FUTURE! UNTIL THEN, THIS IS INVADER JUBEI, SIGNING OUT! 


End file.
